livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Kharis (mfloyd3)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter (Polearm Master) Level: 4 Experience: 6,000 Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Common, Gnome, Ignan Deity: Anor Akim (uncorrupted, see background) Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 19 +4 (10 pts, includes +2 racial, +1 at level 4) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 13 +1 (03 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (00 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (HP Max -2) HP: 46 = (level) + CON (04) + FC (04) + Toughness (+04) (Class 01) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 12 = + DEX (02) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +04 = 01 (04) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +08 = (04) + STR (04) + Misc (00) CMD: 17 = + BAB (04) + STR (04) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +05 = 01 (04) + Class 02 (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +04 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +01 = 01 (01) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (+1, Trait) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Guisarme: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 02: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Notes: +1 bonus on attack rolls with readied attacks and attacks of opportunity made with a spear or polearm. Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (STR) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Fighter Skilled: +1 Skill Point/Lvl Bonus Feat: Bonus Feat at first level Class Features Class 01: Fighter Armor/Weapons: Proficient with all simple and martial weapons, all armor and shields, including tower shields. Pole Fighting (2nd, replaces Bravery): At 2nd level, as an immediate action, a polearm master can shorten the grip on his spear or polearm with reach and use it against adjacent targets. This action results in a –4 penalty on attack rolls with that weapon until he spends another immediate action to return to the normal grip. The penalty is reduced by –1 for every four levels beyond 2nd. Steadfast Pike (3rd, replaces Armor Training): +1 bonus on attack rolls with readied attacks and attacks of opportunity made with a spear or polearm. The bonus increases by +1 for every four levels beyond 3rd. Bonus Feats listed under Feats. Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Toughness (Human Bonus): +3 HP, +1 HP for every level beyond 3rd. Power Attack (Level 1 Feat): Take a -1 penalty on melee attacks, gain +2 dmg w/1-h weapons, gain +3 dmg when using a 2-h weapon or wielding a 1-h weapon with two hands, or gain +1 dmg w/off-hand weapon. Bonuses increase every 4 levels. Cleave (Level 1 Fighter Bonus Feat): As a standard action, you can make a single attack at your full base attack bonus against a foe within reach. If you hit, you deal damage normally and can make an additional attack (using your full base attack bonus) against a foe that is adjacent to the first and also within reach. You can only make one additional attack per round with this feat. When you use this feat, you take a –2 penalty to your Armor Class until your next turn. Combat Expertise (Level 2 Fighter Bonus Feat): You can choose to take a –1 penalty on melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +1 dodge bonus to your Armor Class. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every +4 thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the dodge bonus increases by +1. You can only choose to use this feat when you declare that you are making an attack or a full-attack action with a melee weapon. The effects of this feat last until your next turn. Combat Reflexes (Level 3 Feat): You may make a number of additional attacks of opportunity per round equal to your Dexterity bonus. With this feat, you may also make attacks of opportunity while flat-footed. Improved Trip (Level 4 Fighter Bonus Feat): Traits Indomitable Faith (Faith): +1 on Will saves Suspicious (Social): +1 trait bonus on Sense Motive checks, Sense Motive a class skill Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 00 = (+2) + INT (+1)/Level; FC (00), Misc (+1, Race) (Class 01) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 4 +2 0 +2 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 +1 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 8 +1 +3 +4 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 +2 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 +2 -0 +0 Fly 00 0 0 +2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 4 +1 +3 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 4 +1 +3 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 +1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 5 +1 +3 +1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 5 +1 +3 +1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 +1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 +1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 +1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 +1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 +1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 +1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 2 +1 0 +1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 +1 +0 Perception 3 +3 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession (Charioteer) 4 +1 +3 0 +0 Ride 6 +1 +3 +2 +0 Sense Motive 5 +1 3 0 +1 Sleight of Hand 0 0 +2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 +1 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 +2 -0 +0 Survival 4 +1 +3 0 +0 Swim 8 +1 +3 +4 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-116 117-233 234-350 w/MW Pack 0-133 134-266 267-400 Finances PP: 00 GP: 00 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 43 Height: 6'4" Weight: 240 lbs Hair Color: Bald Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Black Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Fighter BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: n/a Class: Fighter Bonus Feat: Combat Expertise Pole Fighting HP: +10 (10-2+1 CON +1 FC Bonus) Skill Pts: 8 = +2 (Class) +1 (Race) +4 (Old Total) +1 (INT) Level 3: Class: Fighter BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Combat Reflexes Class: Steadfast Pike HP: +10 (10-2+1 CON +1 FC Bonus) Skill Pts: 12 = +2 (Class) +1 (Race) +8 (Old Total) +1 (INT) Level 4: Class: Fighter BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +1 to +1 Feat: n/a Ability: +1 STR Class: Fighter Bonus Feat: Improved Trip Pole Fighting (replaces Bravery) HP: +11 (10-2+1 CON +1 Toughness +1 FC Bonus) Skill Pts: 16 = +2 (Class) +1 (Race) +12 (Old Total) +1 (INT) Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character